This invention relates generally to a trigger actuated pump sprayer, and more particularly to such a sprayer with an ergonomic design having integral outwardly bulging sides defining side saddles for supporting the container attached to the trigger sprayer securely and conveniently on the top hand of the operator when the sprayer is grasped during use.
Trigger actuated pump sprayers are typically mounted on the neck of a container of liquid product to be dispensed, such as a household product which may be a window cleaner, laundry starch, or the like. More recently, containers of those products are of increased size which when filled with the household liquid can become unmanageable in use due to the weight of the liquid filled container. The container is packaged with the trigger sprayer mounted on the container neck such that in use the operator grasps the container neck as well as at least the closure cap provided for mounting the trigger sprayer to the container, such that the container is supported at the top of the operator's hand by a rearwardly extending shelf defined by a lower rear wall of the pump body or the shroud cover of the pump sprayer. This shelf rests upon the top of the operator's hand at the web of the hand between the thumb and the forefinger while the forefinger or the forefinger and middle finger engage the trigger lever for stroking the pump for dispensing. However with the advent of larger and larger plastic containers filled with liquid household products to be dispensed, the trigger sprayer with only its rearwardly extending support ledge is inadequate in supporting a rather heavy liquid container on the top of the operator's hand for assuring a secure and convenient grip of the sprayer package.
There is a need for an ergonomic improvement of trigger actuated pump sprayers permitting the sprayer package to be more securely and conveniently grasped and held by the operator without slippage and in a manner which reduces fatigue during the spray operation.